


The Social Penetration Theory

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, Modern Era, Online Dating, Online Romance, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: When Remus Lupin gets distracted by his insanely attractive new classmate, technology rebels and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The Social Penetration Theory

Remus Lupin is finding it extremely hard to concentrate. It’s definitely because this Zoom lecture is boring, even Professor McGonagall can't make this extra credit module on ‘Communication Theory’ interesting. He tells himself that he’s been staring at the computer screen for way too long, or maybe he’s had less caffeine than he normally does, or it’s lack of sleep. It certainly doesn’t have anything to do with the new class member that popped up on Remus’ laptop screen this morning like one of those ridiculous fantasy pop ups, the men in them way too good looking to ever actually exist. 

But no, this isn’t a pop up or advertisement trying to entice Remus into some wicked dating scam so they can make off with his bank details. This is an actual man. An angel, gladiator, god of a man and Remus is so completely distracted and besotted. He’s pretty sure he’s spent the first part of the class staring at the man with his mouth open like some kind of weird puffer fish, and he’s now currently doing everything he can to not let his eyes fall to the bottom right of his screen where the man sits in his little zoom box. 

Surely it’s unfair and unnatural for any man to look that damn good on zoom? His broad shoulders fill the bottom half of the zoom box and every time he folds his muscular arms Remus can’t help but stare. The camera does nothing to dull his bright grey eyes or to diminish his sharp cheekbones as his elegant fingers pull his long hair up into a messy bun. Remus almost lets out a groan of frustration as Professor McGonagal introduces the next section on ‘The Social Penetration Theory’.

“Well, I’d let him socially penetrate me aaalllll day!” Remus mutters aloud and to his sheer horror the entire class falls silent.  _ Oh fuck! - _ Remus begs any god that will listen for the ground to open up and swallow him whole as he sits there frozen in embarrassment. 

There’s a small amused cough from McGonagall before she simply states, “Remember to put your microphones on mute class…” and then carries on with the lecture like the true professional she is. All the while, Remus sits there with his face on fire and his heart racing in his chest. Is it possible for people to die from embarrassment? Because Remus is pretty sure he just has.

His eyes scan the small webcam feeds in front of him and to his absolute dismay, he realises the rest of the class are all women. There is absolutely no way to cover this up, there’s no way he can lie or say he meant someone else if he ever meets the man in person. There’s no coming back from this. 

Because his brain decides he hasn’t had enough punishment already, Remus’ eyes fall on the man that caused all of this chaos in the first place. He’s leaning back in his chair, a large open smile on his face. The camera even catches the red flush that lies across his high cheekbones and sharp jawline and if Remus wasn’t so mortified by his actions, he’d say the man almost looks pleased.

Remus is pulled out of his dwelling by the class chat box suddenly pinging open with a notification and Remus swears his heart almost leaves his chest when he reads  _ Sirius Black: OMFG Lily! Who is this beautiful man? Is he single? Please say he’s single!?! _

There’s a long suffering sigh from McGonagall and Remus looks back to the zoom call just in time to see Sirius’ shocked face as the rest of the class finally give in to their hysterical laughter. Remus watches as Sirius sinks further down into his chair. It’s the flush and embarrassment on Sirius' face that causes Remus to forget what little pride he could possibly have left and he reaches forward to type.  _ Yes, I’m single.  _

The class erupts into cheers and as the odd wolf whistle rings out from Remus’ laptop he can’t help but laugh. The last thing that Remus sees before McGonagall finally gives up and closes the zoom chat room is Sirius' bright, glorious smile and Remus can’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened in my Communications Theory class today and I just had to share and make it wolfstar. Hope you enjoy it 💛
> 
> Also a side note, I know I still haven't finished You Gave Me Christmas but I promise you I'm still working on it. Thanks for bearing with me!💖


End file.
